femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Dickens (Guilty Party)
Olivia Dickens,' '''who is secretly also known as '''Mr. Valentine',' '''is the hidden main villainess of the 2010 Disney video game ''Guilty Party. She was the wife of Dorian Dickens, the founder of the Dickens Detective Agency, which he ran along with his extended family. The other members of the agency were Olivia and Dorian's children Max and Phoebe, their grandchildren Ling-Ling and Rudyard, Dorian's sister Charlotte, and Charlotte's husband Butch Johnson. Backstory Prior to the game's events, the major enemy of the Dickens detectives was elusive criminal "Mr. Valentine," who Olivia described as "the Shakespeare of crime." Unbeknownst to her family, however, Olivia herself was the real Mr. Valentine, having become the notorious criminal mastermind due to feeling that she had lost her family to the detective agency and also wanting to remain a part of their lives. Events of Guilty Party When she believed that Dorian had forgotten their wedding anniversary, the evil Olivia began another crime spree under her villainous alter-ego, starting by having their butler Thaddeus Bilge (who had served as one of her longtime henchmen) "kidnap" her, making it appear she was an innocent victim of Mr. Valentine. Throughout the game, the Dickens detectives followed Olivia's crime spree, during which she was aided by numerous henchmen/women. At one point, the detectives found her tied up and gagged along with Hugh the Manatee, a singing manatee she had enlisted Minnie Wigwam to kidnap, on a blimp. After the detectives were ejected from the blimp by Olivia's latest henchmen and saved by Hugh the Manatee commandeering a hot air balloon, Olivia showed everyone a golden sword and claimed she had found in on the blimp and used it to free herself and Hugh. Seeing that the sword was of a similar gold as other items collected throughout the game, among other details, the detectives were led to believe that Dorian was the culprit. Eventually, Olivia was deduced to be the true mastermind behind the various crimes that were committed, and was cornered by her shocked family, with her villainous reveal being cemented when her Mr. Valentine mask fell from her coat. The villainess finally confessed to her nefarious persona, expressing her anguish over (in her mind) being abandoned by her family and husband. Dorian stormed in and confronted Olivia on her incorrect belief about him, leading to an argument between the two. During it, however, Olivia was surprised that Dorian had located the other singing manatees from Hugh's band to perform for their anniversary. The ending showed Olivia (wearing her Mr. Valentine mask) dancing to the manatee performance, though it was implied by Dorian as he danced with Phoebe that he planned to turn his wife in to the police. Quotes * "Because you all ran off and became detectives! Chasing around after your father, grandfather, brother-in-law! It wasn't bad enough losing a husband to his job--I had to lose my whole family!" (Olivia revealing her motivation for becoming Mr. Valentine) * "Do you know what today is? No, of course you don't. It's February the 14th: our wedding anniversary. Don't feel too bad; your father didn't remember either." (Olivia's bitterness over Dorian supposedly forgetting their anniversary) Gallery Olivia Dickens Mr. Valentine.png|Olivia in her villainous disguise as Mr. Valentine Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Gagged Category:Grandmother Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master of Disguise Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Redhead Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive